A Storm Was Coming
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: A Storm was coming, and yet Hermione was still outside, in the same spot as she was two hours ago. Fremione. Written for Bex (DobbyRocksSocks).


**Written For** : Bex (DobbyRocksSocks) (Also: The Last Ship Sailing Competition - Round 3 and Music History Assignment 2)

 **Prompts** : [Bex] (pairing) Fremione - (genre) romance - (word) sparkle - (dialogue) "were you born that stupid or did you take lessons?" - (dialogue) "I wish love was enough" - [Last Ship Sailing Competition] (quote) "I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life" ~ Rudy Francisco - (object) quilt - (word) glorious - (word) storm - (emotion) impatient - (dialogue) "you don't have to leave" - [Bonus Prompts] (dialogue) "where are your shoes?" - (word) impromptu - [Music History] (task) a beginning

 **Notes** : This was written right after a five hour drive after a two week camp where I slept on a hardwood floor the last day, it's obviously not completely perfect. Enjoy!

 **Word Count** : 716

* * *

A storm was coming, and Hermione was still outside. Fred had been checking out the window of his dorm every couple of minutes for the past hour and a half, and she had been sitting there every time he did. From his vantage point, he could only barely make out that she was tapping impatiently on her leg.

She looked sad. He didn't want her to look sad. So, an hour and a half after he sat down to try and study for once, he left his desk and brother to talk to the bossy bookworm two years lower than him.

"Fred, you don't have to stand there. You can sit down," she had said once Fred had gotten down to her. He did what she suggested.

"Why are you still down here? It's about to rain, you know," he said, studying her. She was looking down at the hand that had been previously tapping. She let her other hand fall behind her onto the quilt they were sitting on.

"Of course I know that. I just needed to think. Outside is the best place to do that," she said, her voice taking on its usual bossy tone. He shrugged, seemingly not caring.

"Alright. I'll leave you to that then," he said, standing up. As soon as he started moving, Hermione grabbed the edge of his robe. She was blushing and looking at his chest instead of his eyes.

"You don't have to leave," she said. For a moment, he paused. Then a grin spread across his features, ruffling her hair as he sat down again.

"How has this glorious Thursday been going for you?" He asked, flinging his arm around her shoulders. She looked at his arm with disdain. He didn't shrink away, just grinned wider.

"Just as fabulous as it could have gone," she said, her voice proving that it wasn't. He kissed her temple, his grin being traded for sympathy.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" He asked. She shook her head. He tilted his head so he could look at her better, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he did so. She sighed deeply, and stared him straight into his eyes for about two full minutes.

"We're you born this stupid, or did you take lessons?" She asked. Shocked, he let out quite an unintelligent noise as she continued.

"I met you three years, one month, and seven days ago, and three years and seven days ago, I realized that when I looked at you I could see the next 60 years of my life. And since then you've only ever got more friendly and nice and funny and I hate you for it but I really don't. I wish I could hate you for it. I wish hate was all I felt for you. I wish love was good enough of a word for me to explain what I feel for you with," she said. She let her chin fall onto her chest. Slowly, his grin began to reappear.

"Hermione Granger is in love with me," he said to himself, trying to grasp the concept.

"Yes, she is. If you make fun of me, Fred, I swear," her voice was watery, and she was shaking her head like it could save someone's life, but she was still kind of intimidating. He let his fingers graze her chin, lifting it up to look into her eyes. His eyes were sparkling.

"You didn't let me finish, 'Mione," he said, and after a moment she caught on. She rolled her eyes before he could explain, then kissed him. Once both their eyes fluttered open, once both of them stopped grinning like mad men, Fred spoke again.

"I never thought you would love me back," he said. She smiled softly.

"This is why you have to give impromptu love confessions," she said. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"And, as always, you are correct," he said. Her nod in reply wasn't very convincing. She wasn't looking at him. Fred watched her for a moment until she was. And when she was, her eyebrows were knit together in confusion, and it took her a moment to find words. And once she did, it finally began to drizzle, but neither of them cared

"Where are your shoes?"


End file.
